


I'm Sorry

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One-Shot, Translation, Without true relation, few dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: Le monstre d'Ikebukuro vient de trouver la mort, emporté par sa propre puissance





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466361) by scarylolita. 



> Voici une petite traduction d'un One-Shot de FFnet, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.  
> Bonne lecture.

Izaya pouvait se rappeler de cette conversation qu'il avait eue il y a des mois comme si ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Il pouvait encore sentir le pincement du coup que Celty lui avait donné sur la joue à cause de sa non surprenante, mais cruelle insensibilité.

  
― **Il est mort** , avait murmuré Shinra d'une voix rauque, en ravalant sa salive.  
― **Et ?** réprimanda-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.  
  
La nouvelle l'avait pris au dépourvu, oui, mais il s'était félicité pour avoir été un acteur merveilleux et n'avoir rien laissé paraître. Shinra fronça les sourcils, puis détourna le regard vers Celty.  
  
― **A quelle réaction t'attendais-tu ?** **Que je m'effondre, que je pleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ce genre de chose pour un homme qui me criait des menaces de morts à chaque fois qu'il me voyait dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Tu dois réaliser que cela fait une bonne raison pour moi de ne pas...**  
  
Avant qu'Izaya ne le sache, il avait été laissé seul, appuyé contre un mur de brique, en train de soigner sa joue fraîchement meurtrie. Il appuya inconsciemment une main sur sa joue, alors que ses souvenirs jouaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était dans un endroit où, même lui, il ne pensait jamais aller. Il était dressé devant la tombe d'un homme autrefois connu pour être le plus fort et le plus explosif à Ikebukuro. Restant ainsi devant cette tombe, il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne lui manquerait pas. Il se l'admettrait à lui-même ; cependant, si quelqu'un lui demandait de le dire haut et fort, il en serait incapable. Certaines choses seront dites malgré sa fierté, alors que d'autres resteront toujours muettes. « _N'est-ce pas ennuyant, maintenant?_ », lui demanderont les gens, Il ne répondrait pas... Il ne pourrait pas...

Izaya lâcha un soupire tremblant et observa ce qui était gravé sur la pierre tombale.

 

**Heiwajima Shizuo**

 

La pierre était simple, avec seulement un nom. Cela lui allait parfaitement, pour le genre d'homme qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était une vie simple, paisible. Izaya ne lui avait pas permis. Il alimentait l'attention que Shizuo lui portait, peu importe combien elle était mauvaise. Il en avait besoin. Si c'était cela qu'il devait faire pour l'attention ou le touché de Shizuo, alors c'était correct. C'était le secret d'Izaya et il le gardait aussi profondément que possible. Si profond que, parfois, il en oubliait complètement pourquoi il avait commencé à se moquer de cet ex barman. Finalement, c'était devenu une habitude étrange et ridicule de faire ça à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Ikebukuro. Il avait entendu dire par Shinra que beaucoup de personnes avaient été à ses funérailles.  
  
― **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de gens voudraient honorer la mémoire d'un monstre,** avait murmuré Izaya.  
  
Shinra avait froncé les sourcils.  
  
― **Peut-être bien que Shizuo avait un côté plus doux, un côté que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de voir. Traite-le de monstre autant que tu veux, au final, c'était un humain tout comme toi.**  
  
C'était quelque chose qu'Izaya avait souvent considéré, mais il ne s'y était jamais attardé. Il craignait ses sentiments, s'il l'avait fait. Bien sûr, Izaya n'avait pas assisté aux funérailles. Cela n'aurait pas été ridicule? Orihara Izaya assistant aux funérailles de l'homme qui le détestait plus que tout. Les gens se seraient demandés pourquoi il était là, l'homme que Shizuo avait tant essayé tuer. Quelque chose d'encore plus drôle, le monstre s'était finalement effondré et qu'Izaya n'avait rien eu à faire pour ça. Shizuo s'était effondré à cause de sa propre force. Le monstre était trop fort pour son propre bien. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que ça aurait dû se terminer. Izaya cligna quelques fois des yeux, vaguement conscient du liquide salé qui coulait sur ses joues. «Pathétique», chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. «Vraiment pathétique»

Il essuya sa joue, puis observa ses doigts légèrement mouillés.  
  
Étant humain... je suppose que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas éviter. Finalement, même ce monstre de Shizu-Chan ne pouvait le faire. Au final, on meurt tous...  
  
Shinra avait raison. Izaya ferma les yeux très forts, refusant de laisser d'autres larmes couler. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il la ravala rapidement avant de s'étouffer. Il fit un son étranglé, une sorte de geignement en essayant d'enfouir ses sentiments. Ce fut quelque chose que Shizuo n'avait jamais été apte à faire dans la vie.  
  
Il était juste mort. Peu importait la vitesse à laquelle il chassait Izaya, peu importait combien de temps et à quelle distance. Peu importait la force qu'il prenait pour le frapper, les insultes qu'il crachait. Cela avait toujours laissé Izaya indifférent et il savait qu'il énervait ce fugace blond de manière aucunement explicable. Shizuo ne pouvait jamais arracher ce faux sourire du visage du brun.  
  
Les lèvres d'Izaya s'ouvrirent lentement lorsqu'il prit une profonde respiration, «Il y a quelque chose de grossièrement poétique à propos de tout ça, n'est-ce pas, Shizu-Chan. Tu rirais bien de moi si tu pouvais me voir.» Izaya ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait clairement voir Shizuo. Ce corps grand et mince vêtu d'un uniforme de barman, cheveux blonds, peau bronzée. Une stupide tige cancéreuse entre ses lèvres. Cette expression de colère sur son visage quand il criait ''Izaya-kuuuuun'' et chassait le brun hors d'Ikebukuro. Sa ville. Sa maison. «Mais peut-être que tu te moques bien de moi. Ris-tu, Shizu-Chan?» Une partie d'Izaya souhaitait que, où que soit Shizuo, il riait, même si c'était aux propres frais d'Izaya. Cependant, il savait qu'admettre ça ne lui ferait aucun bien.  
  
Heiwajima Shizuo était désormais parti et profondément... très profondément, Izaya savait que rien n'allait plus être pareil. « _Tu me regardes peut-être d'où tu es, en te donnant toi-même une petite tape dans le dos. Tu as finalement..._ » il s'arrêta, étant incapable de finir sa phrase.

Il pleuvait. Oh, Il pleuvait même ! C'était comme si les Dieux essayaient de s'excuser pour infliger leur colère à un pauvre homme qui ne méritait pas une vie pleine de douleur et de solitude. Les lèvres d'Izaya s'ouvrirent d'elles-même et il prononça trois mots qu'il ne croyait jamais être capable de dire dans sa vie.  
  
― **Je suis désolé** , dit-il doucement, en se plantant les ongles dans le torse, essayant désespérément d'atténuer la douleur.

Mais il savait que c'était trop tard pour des excuses alors, évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il y avait juste la pluie.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit Kudo ou un commentaire :)


End file.
